the_battle_for_a_mansion_yayfandomcom-20200215-history
Dancing to the Merge
General Dancing to the Merge is the 5th episode of TBFAMY. It is the first episode of the merge. Butterfly is eliminated in this episode, which she does not react well to. Penguin announces that the teams have officially merged, and everyone celebrates, except Ant, who is sad about Butterfly's elimination. The challenge is announced to be a dance off, which Rabbit forfeits, costing him the challenge. Dog starts off strong, but then stops because she doesn't know what to do, eliminating herself. The finalists of the challenge are Ant and Cow, and Penguin switches the song to Justin Bieber's "Baby", causing Cow to forfeit. Ant celebrates his win, and Dog and Rabbit talk about the contestants who didn't make it to the merge, with Rabbit saying Jake Paul will not be missed, which causes him and Dog to hear scary noises. Plot Before the elimination, Ant and Butterfly are sickeningly complimenting each other, which Cow disapproves of, and Ant and Butterfly do even more compliments, causing Cow to vomit. Ant and Butterfly are about to kiss, and Cow vomits even more. Penguin (while vomiting, implying he saw everything) starts the elimination, and Ant is safe with 0 votes and Cow is safe with 1 vote, while Butterfly is out with 5 votes. Butterfly is angered by her elimination, claiming she's too nice to leave, and Penguin claims that people hated her. Butterfly responds by kicking Penguin in the crotch and cries as she leaves the show. Penguin congratulates the remaining competitors, as they have made the merge. Everyone cheers, except for Ant, who is sad about Butterfly's elimination. Penguin tells them not to celebrate just yet, as they'll still have challenges. The challenge is announced to be a dance-off, and everyone gets on the dance floor. The music starts, but Rabbit (Known as Fiery in the challenge) immediately forfeits, as he thinks dancing is girly. Penguin announces that Rabbit eliminated himself, much to his shock. Ant (Known as Arty in the challenge) doesn't think he'll be able to win, but Cow (Known as Friendly in the challenge) and Dog (Known as Silly in the challenge) seem to be doing well in the challenge. Dog then runs out of ideas on ways to dance, eliminating herself, much to her dismay. She then asks why there is a name on her shirt, and Penguin says that's just her dance name, and that it'll wear off after the challenge. The final 2 of the challenge is Cow and Ant, and Penguin puts on Justin Bieber's "Baby" for drama potential, causing Cow to stop dancing and Ant to ask if she gives up, which she does, causing Ant to win, which he celebrates. Penguin says everyone else will be up for voting, and Dog asks who Rabbit misses the most and least out of the eliminated players, and Rabbit says he misses Lioness the most and Jake Paul the least, and then the two hear scary noises, and a closeup of an eye appears. Transcript (Ant and Butterfly are complimenting each other) Ant: I never want to leave you in a billion years! Butterfly: Well, I never want to leave you in a zillion years! Cow: (thinking) Gross! Ant: I just wanna kiss you, ya little devil! Butterfly: Rawr! I wanna kiss you, ya sly dog! Cow: (thinking and vomiting) Make it stop! (Ant and Butterfly are about to kiss) Cow: (thinking and vomiting even more) OMG, stop! Penguin: (Vomiting) T-time for elimination T-IIIIME! (recovered from nausea) We got 6 votes again! Ant got no votes again! Ant: Yay! 1 more night to kiss Butterfly! Ant Necter will my new name in a few years! Penguin: And with 5 votes the eliminated contestant is Coooooooo- Butterfly! Butterfly: I'm a nice person, how could I leave? Penguin: Sorry, people hated you! Butterfly: (while kicking Penguin in the crotch) Grrr! (Leaves) *cry!* Penguin (recovered): Okay! Ant, Cow, Dog and Rabbit, you have made the merge! Congrats! Dog: Yay! Arrrrf! Rabbit: Yeah! I'll use my manliness to beat these guys! Cow: Alright! We did it! Ant: Without Butterfly... Penguin: But don't celebrate just yet, as you'll still have challenges! The next one is a dancing contest! Get on the floor-floor! (Everyone gets on the floor) Penguin: The music starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! (LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem playing in background) Penguin: Rabbit, what is it? Rabbit: I'm not dancing! Dancing is for girls! Penguin: Fine! But you just cost yourself the challenge! Rabbit: Wait, what? (Nicki Minaj's Starships (Clean) playing in background while contestants dance to it) Ant: (thinking) I can't dance! I'm gonna lose! (Turns confident) I can do it! (Dog is confused while Cow is dancing) Penguin: Silly is out! Dog: *sigh* Wait, Silly? Penguin, what is this on my shirt? Penguin: That's your dance name, it'll go away after the challenge! (Final 2 Arty (Ant) VS Friendly (Cow)) Ant: I hope you saved your energy, cause I'm gonna win! Cow: Please! Your dancing is worse than the sight of burgers! Hamburger: Hey! Penguin: How about this? I play the absolute worst song ever to make this fun! For viewers that is! (Justin Bieber's Baby playing in background) Cow: OMG! This song sucks! Turn it off! Noooooooooow! Ant: What's wrong? Oh, so ya give? Cow: *sigh* I guess I do! Ant: Whateves, it's my win so I'll say- (Turns excited) Bet! I won! Guaranteed place in the final 3! Penguin: That's right! So the rest of the cast is up for voting! Dog: So Rabbit, of the 4 who didn't make it to the merge, who do you miss the most and least? Rabbit: I would have to miss Lioness the most, because she's nice now, and the least would definitely be Jake Paul! *scary noises* Dog: Wait, what's that noise? Rabbit: I don't know, but I don't like it! (Closeup of evil eye appears) Penguin: Vote by putting a tally in the box of the character who should be eliminated! Write in 1 to eliminate Cow, 2 to eliminate Dog, and 3 to eliminate Rabbit! Trivia This episode contains many references to the game Just Dance: * The Penguin-esque character in the title card is a reference to a Just Dance coach/dancer * The "Dance names are references to Just Dance names, and the "Y" at the end of each of them is a reference to the default names (Happy, Jazzy, Funky, Crazy, Sunny and Baby) * All songs played are real songs This is the first episode that has individual immunity instead of team immunity Category:Episodes Category:S1 episodes